Beauty
by HrWeasley
Summary: Hermione and Ron all over! From Hermione's point of view as she tries to figure out how she feels for her best friend, what she's willing to risk and what boys really do think..ONE SHOT RHR


Disclaimer- Not mine. Owned by J.K. Rowling, don't you know.

A/N- I haven't written in a while. This is one shot to get me back in the game so to speak!

* * *

Another day has passed. Another rain drop fallen. So many now come as the season changes. Night falls and the light is covered by its midnight blanket.

It feels like winter but as the wind changes I can smell spring in the air. The continual renewal of hope that new life and new beginnings bring.

I guess that the cycle will move on soon and the clouds will be lifted, but at the moment winter seems to last forever.

As the rain turns to snow I see my breath in the air. Empty words spoken to the silence that fills my existence. I walk by a frozen lake and see my reflection.

Reflections on the whole are bad things. Reflections of life and past events flood my mind. A shiver runs down my spine as I wrap my cloak around me, trying not to let out anymore of my heat.

My eyes glaze over as I see my blurry reflection come to life. I scrunch them up tight and mentally slap myself for bothering to look. It was never good to look.

I turn my feet through the muddy grass and place my frozen fingers in my cloak pockets. I attempt to drag my feet but am forced to lift them as I make my way back to the castle.

When I finally reach the common room I am entranced by the fire as I am slowly drawn to the couch. I sit on the couch with a "Phmph" which is quickly replaced with an almighty yell.

"Hermione will you get off me!"

Whilst in my zombie state I had managed to somehow miss the giant lump that covered the leather couch.

"Oh, sorry Ron. I didn't see you."

"How could you not have seen me? I'm big enough!"

I had to stifle a giggle. Not that it was funny to see Ron mad, but at this moment in time his hair was ruffled (obviously I'd disturbed his nap) and his cheeks were glowing from the light of the fire. Not to mention the extra creases on his forehead from the ridges on the cushions.

Next thing I knew the tables were turned. Ron pulled his legs up quickly from under me and I found myself on the floor with Ron stifling a laugh, not too successfully.

I had to hold back the dagger looks I often fired at him. I would love to say just because I didn't want him to think I was affected by the fall, but truthfully rain isn't the only thing to fall regularly.

Lately I've felt a lot of built up emotion bubbling to the surface and expelling down my face. A lot of this emotion could quite possibly be traced back to my dear friend, and it wouldn't take Sherlock Holmes to do it.

Last week I found myself walking with Ron to the restricted area of the library. I said that I needed him for a lookout, but really I just wanted to spend time with him. When I completed my research we began the walk back to the common room.

Somehow during the walk back I managed to lose all co-ordination. I wouldn't say I'm particularly co-ordinated anyway, I can't even fly a broom, but I can usually walk down a corridor without tripping over my own two feet. Sadly that's exactly what happened this particular day and I found myself looking up at an amused redhead with an outstretched hand.

He pulled me to my feet and I stood there for little more than a second before I felt my ankle giving way.

"Are you okay?" Ron asked as he caught me.

Well of course I wasn't okay. I'd just fallen in the middle of a corridor in front of dear knows who, my ankle wasn't exactly straight anymore, and worst of all I'd just noticed a few tiny specks of green in Ron's otherwise sapphire eyes.

I usually pick up a lot of extra details from people and places, and of course books, but this was different. This was stomach wrenching.

I'll level with you here. I've been in love with Ron since the first day I met him. Well maybe not in love, that's slightly too strong and makes the situation even more daunting, but I guess you could say there was an unspoken attraction.

Still unspoken to this day.

And I guess you could also say that it's growing. To the point that I nearly exploded.

We walked the rest of the way to the common room. Well Ron walked and I hobbled, but all the way he was holding onto to my arm, making sure I was able to stay upright.

I joked about being accident prone and how I've always believed that sometime I'm just going to get run over by some mythical creature, or perhaps a bus. I also added in that no one notice.

Never give a redhead extra fire. I got a list of names back of those who would notice, including a few professors, no mention of Ron himself though. I guess I couldn't expect him to notice.

We continued our walk after his rant in silence until we happened upon a few stairs.

"Watch your step." Ron thoughtfully advised.

I didn't know whether to slap him or hug him. So I'd fallen, that didn't mean I couldn't take the slightly more tricky stairs. Then again he was being really sweet and looking out for me.

So I didn't do anything except lean on him more, grateful for the fact that he was holding me upright but wishing he hadn't laced his fingers through mine. How was I ever meant to let go?

Soon enough it was time to find out.

We stopped at the bottom of the girls' stairs and Ron just looked at me.

"I guess I should take you to Madame Pomfrey." He said with what I think was a nervous tone.

"It's a bit late for that seeing as I'm nearly in bed."

"Oh yeah." Ron blushed.

And then it happened. I don't know if it was one-sided but there was a great force between us. Something that was sucking me towards him. Maybe it was the fact that my ankle was no longer holding me up, or maybe the fact that Ron had his arms around my waist, holding me in place.

My eyes darted from his eyes to his mouth. I could do it. I could ruin it all in a split second and do it. I could kiss him.

It wouldn't be so hard really. I could just lean a little bit farther forward, maybe use my good ankle to push myself up a little.

I was so close and yet so far.

I don't think it was just me. I think he felt it too.

I never got to find out though because Harry appeared from behind Ron and I jumped back. Not too far mind seeing as Ron still had his hands around the small of my back.

I saw the shock in his eyes from my reaction and so I nodded over his shoulder. He turned around and was equally surprised to find our friend emerging from the dark.

"Oh... um hi Harry mate." He said while he unwrapped one of his arms, keeping the other in place. I guess he didn't want me to fall again.

"Am I interrupting something?" Harry asked with a cheeky grin.

I didn't feel bad about shooting some daggers at him.

"Oh no mate. Hermione fell and I was just... holding her, err... upright."

"Are you okay Hermione?" Harry inquired with that same cheeky grin.

"I'll be fine with a bit of rest. I guess I should go to bed now." I swivelled myself around on my good ankle whilst leaning on Ron's shoulder. I propelled myself towards the first step and managed to grab the bannister before I lost my balance.

"Are you sure you're going to be able to make it Mione? You don't need Ron to carry you?" Harry commented through sniggers suddenly stopped by what I can only imagine was Ron's foot.

"Thanks for your concern Harry but I'll be fine. Anyway, you boys can't come up the stairs. I'll see you in the morning. Goodnight."

"Goodnight."

Since that night I've regretted not kissing him. I could have, I really was that close. I keep playing it back in mind, sometimes wishing myself to change the ending but it always plays out the same way.

My ankle was pretty much healed the next day so I had no need for support and no need for him to touch me.

And here I was, slumped down beside the couch, with Ron's hand once more outstretched to me. Tempting, very tempting. A little too tempting.

"I'm fine down here." I said sheepishly.

"Ok then." He said as he slouched down beside me.

Now I was tempted to rest my head on his shoulder. What was with him and awkward situations?

Oh what could it hurt? I mean it's not like he wouldn't just shrug me off if it's too much.

I didn't get a chance to however as his head was soon on my shoulder and he was snoring louder than an elephant. Be still my beating heart.

The next morning I came down to the common room ready to go for breakfast and found him in exactly the same position I'd left him the night before. Ridge marked from the cushion under his head and all snugly in the blanket that I'd laid over him. He looked quite cute when he wasn't snoring.

"Good mornin' Mione." He said groggily as he rubbed the sleep out of eyes.

"Good morning sleepy head." I said as I plunked down on the couch behind him, in a quite un-lady like manner.

"Did you sleep well?" I enquired.

"Um... yeah... it was nice and cosy down here by the fire." Ron replied whilst a blush flushed to his cheeks.

I've often wondered why he blushes at moments like these. It's not like he said or did anything embarrassing.

"Why the blush?"

"Blush? Err... that's not blush, it's... um... heat from being too close to the fire."

"The fire that burnt out hours ago?"

"Um... well... I gotta go get ready, I'll meet you at breakfast." Ron spluttered as he got up to his feet and ran towards the boys' stairs.

Boys.

Entering the Great Hall a few minutes earlier than usual meant that I had some time to sit and think about the whole situation. The timing was completely awkward what with exams being just round the corner and then a long summer break which was sure to be spent locked up in my room absorbing all the great works of favourite and new authors. Would I give up that precious time to spend with him doing frivolous things? In a heartbeat.

Not that any of this mattered. I knew very well where I stood. Teetering on the edge of doom, just balancing in the realm of friendship. Pure friendship that I'd die if I lost.

If he wants more he'll have to speak up because my mouth is shut tight.

The next few days carried on as normal, well as normal as can be expected when you are carrying a deep dark secret that everyone knows apart from the person you secretly wish would find out.

"How long have you liked our dear redhead friend?" Harry enquired oh so subtly.

"Ginny?" I replied whilst keeping my face covered by my Dark Arts textbook.

Harry peered over the top of the book and although I pretended to be fully focused on the text I could see his cheeky grin beaming down on me. This grin was soon replaced by a serious but quizzical look as Harry pulled my book into my lap. Obviously he didn't appreciate my joke too much.

"Hermione, you know who I'm talking about. The entire year knows who I'm talking about."

"The entire year? But... he doesn't know... does he?"

"So it's true then?"

The return of the cheeky grin. How did I fall for that? It's not like I didn't already know I was obvious.

I didn't think there was much point left fighting so I gave up with a sigh.

"Thought so."

"Am I really that obvious?" I had to ask.

"Hmm. To me, yeah, you're an open book," Harry joked, "Ron on the other hand is as blind as a bat to these things. Especially with you, Mione. He thinks you're perfection in the form of an untouchable best friend. There's no way he would ever believe you would like him as anything more than a goofy sidekick."

"Never?"

"Well obviously if you told him..."

"Never." I said as my eyes went wide at the thought. Me tell Ron I love him? Yeah. Right. Not going to happen. I think it's something I'm going to take to the grave.

"Better to stand up and face rejection than walk away and guarantee it." Harry said in his best professors voice, bringing me back in to a world of lost opportunities and empty lives.

Where does the balance lie on the situation? On the one hand, Ron is my best friend. I've often wondered how I would live without him during our many life threatening adventures. It would be a million times worse to lose him through my own stupidity.

But would I lose him? Would he really run away from our friendship? Is that how little it means to him?

On the other hand, if I don't tell him I'm going to explode. It hurts every time he walks away from me. Would that pain be lessened if I knew he was going through the same turmoil, or if I knew he was dreaming about the next time he was going to see me? Not to mention being loved by him.

Not that it matters. There's no way I'm ever going to have the courage to tell him. If only there was a way of getting him to tell me. That is if he truly does feel something.

"Harry, is Ron readable to you?" I asked sheepishly.

"You mean do I know how he feels about you?" Harry asked, pausing long enough for me to nod.

"I just told you Mione. I'm sure this is a two way street. He acts completely different with you than any other girl. You are pretty much inseparable, and you make quite a cute couple!"

I couldn't help but blush before my logical brain kicked in.

"He doesn't spend time with other girls really, apart from Ginny. Doesn't that make me like one of the family?" Or worst yet, like one of the guys.

"Hermione, if you're one of the family then the way he looks at you is completely disgusting. Not to mention the way he was holding you _that_ night." Harry stated, complete with a gagging face.

Cue the cheesy smile. Argh, these emotions are going to be the death of me. I want so badly to give them up and then I can't help but sigh as I remember how happy I am when I'm with him.

Well if I'm not going to get rid of them then I'll just have to put in to action step two.

"Harry..."

"Yes, Hermione?" Harry replied as used his feet to manoeuvre the foot stool closer to the couch.

"Do you think there's any way that he would tell me all this stuff?"

"As I said, the only way he's going to admit it is if he believes you feel the same way. Are you going to tell him?" Harry asked, his eyes fully focused on mine. I must have looked like a deer caught in headlights.

"Um... I was hoping that... you would try and convince him, without telling him that I told you to."

"If it means you guys will stop moping, I'll give it a shot."

"Thanks Harry!" I got up and gave him a quick hug before running up the stairs to my room to write in my journal.

It must have been my imagination but I really thought I heard Harry say "Girls" as I was running up the stairs.

The next day was the start of the plan, and the awkwardness.

I got up early with butterflies in my stomach wondering if Harry had spoken to Ron. I showered, dressed and went down to the common room.

"Hi Hermione."

I jumped and then fell down the last three steps.

"Sorry to scare you. Are you all right?" I looked up into those beautiful sapphire eyes and felt all the blood rush to my face. I wasn't sure if I even wanted to see him this morning, never mind embarrass myself... again.

"I'm fine, just bruised ego." I said as I let him help me up. I quickly withdrew my hand after a 10 second pause and brushed past him to get to the couch.

_I just have to remember to breathe and make sure my heart beat slows down and make sure not to cry or make any sort of face that might suggest that it wasn't just my ego I bruised._

"Hermione?"

"Yes." I said but nothing came out.

"Yes?" I said audibly. Thank goodness.

"Are you sure you're okay? You seem a little flustered."

"I'm fine, just a little embarrassed after the fall." I choked as Ron sat down beside me the couch.

_What is wrong with me? Harry probably hasn't said anything. I have to remember to breathe._

"Well as long as you're okay, could you help me with some homework?" Ron asked as he pulled a piece of crumpled paper out of his pocket.

"Ron, how do you ever expect to be able to do your homework if it's all crumpled up like this? You can barely read the smudged writing."

"Sorry Hermione. I didn't think. Can you help me anyway?"

"Of course I'll help you." I sighed.

That was weird. No fight? Normally when I say something about his messy writing or scrunched up pages he tells me that it's his paper and he can do whatever he likes, and what difference does it make how it looks as long as it's right. And yet this time he just shrugged and said he didn't think. Maybe Harry did say something.

I explained to Ron the order in which to add the potions and then got up the courage to ask if he had spoken to Harry.

"He said something about meeting up later after potions to talk about something... Quidditch maybe? I don't know. I was too tired to talk to him last night and this morning he was rushing off to meet someone... Ginny maybe."

"Honestly Ron, you need to pay more attention to people." Especially me.

"I guess. Wanna go get some breakfast? I'm starving."

"You are not starving. Children who are starving live on a meal or less a day and they certainly don't have as good food as we are served..."

I couldn't help but argue with him again. I was so relieved to know that Harry hadn't said anything. I have to catch him before potions and inform him the plan is off.

I caught up with Harry in the corridor just before potions and told him my new decision.

"Sorry Hermione, it's all been taken care of."

"What do you mean it's all been taken care of? I spoke with Ron at breakfast and he said you hadn't spoken to him and didn't plan to until after potions."

"It's true that I haven't spoken to him, but the plan's already in progress and it's out of my hands."

"Out of your hands? What do you mean out of your hands? Someone else knows? What plan? Who did you make a plan with Harry?" I said, almost screamed.

"Just a friend. Don't worry Hermione, it'll all work out for the best."

It'll all work out for the best. Why did Ihave a bad feeling about his "friend" being involved?

Potions for once did not go so good for me. I spilt something newt, I don't even know what, which is very unlike me, into the potion and it turned black and a puff of smoke went up in the air and fell on everything leaving the entire classroom and all its occupants covered in soot. At least no one turned into a frog. Professor Snape didn't see the positive side of it and gave me an essay on the importance of knowing what you are putting in your potion. Because that's such a punishment.

After class I followed Ron and Harry as they made their way out down by the lake.

"So what are we talking about again Harry?"

"I told you Ron. **Ginny** made a potion to help increase your stamina so that you can help me train for Quidditch."

"Has it been tested or has Hermione looked it over?"

"Sure."

Hey, I never looked it over. Why would Ginny make a potion for Ron? I certainly wouldn't give him one to increase stamina. What if someone should notice and consider it cheating?

I watched as Ron took the potion from Harry and swallowed it in one gulp.

"So Ron, what's your mum's real age?"

Ron's eyes widened as he heard the number escape his lips.

"I can't believe I just told you. She's going to kill me if she finds out. Please don't tell her I told you."

Now I get it. It wasn't a stamina potion, it was a truth serum. Of course Ron would be able to tell the difference if he paid attention in class.

"Harry I can't believe you would give him that." I stormed out into view.

"Ah Hermione, just who I wanted to see. Ron, how do you feel about Hermione?"

"I love her." Again his eyes went wide as he realised what he'd said. All the colour drained from his face as he jumped from his seat on a rock and ran back to the castle.

"Harry, now look what you've done!"

"I got him to tell you the truth. And the best thing is that he remembers doing it. All you have to do is tell him the truth."

"ALL I have to do. I have to fix all this mess."

I left Harry still grinning and ran after Ron. He made it to the common room before I did but hadn't gone up to the boys dorms.

"RON."

"Hermione." Ron said as he turned to run upstairs.

"Ron, we have to talk."

"I'd prefer to go die now thanks."

"Well you have no choice but to talk to me now sit down on the couch before I have to take out my wand."

He sheepishly moved over to the couch, arms up in the air as sign of surrender.

"Is it true?" I asked as I sat down beside him.

"Harry gave me some sort of truth potion. I couldn't help it. I'm sorry."

"Why are you sorry?"

"Cause I've messed everything up. I've complicated our friendship. How can you even speak to me?"

"Ron." I said and waited for him to look at me. I sighed a smile as I looked into his eyes. "I...I mean..well what I meant to say was..."

_Breathe Hermione._

I looked into those eyes again. They were wide with anticipation of what I had to say. The sapphire sparkled with emotion. The green specks made my stomach flip. Somehow the words just came and I heard myself saying, "I love you."

"Really?"

"Really."

Crash

Ron slid off the couch and landed on the floor.

"Are you all right?" I asked.

"Just a bruised ego." He said with a smile.

"You knew!"

"Of course I knew Hermione. You're a very bad liar and no one could have fallen like that and not been hurt."

"It only hurt a little." I said as I reached out my hand to help him up.

"I think I'm fine down here." He said again with his know all smile.

I scrunched down beside him, tucking my legs underneath me. I felt his hand engulf mine, our fingers once again intwined.

All I could do was dart my head round to face him and say "Why?"

"Why what?"

I didn't feel there were words to describe it so I just raised our hands into his zone of vision.

He shrugged.

"It just felt right."

Right.

Not that I could say anything though. It did just feel right. Very un-Ron like though. Things were happening too fast.

"Are you feeling okay?" I asked. Not in a way to suggest that I thought he was doing this to give me a deadly disease, which I wouldn't put past the twins, but simply because it was very out of character for him. Even after the revelation from the truth serum.

"I guess. Apart from the swarm of moths in my stomach."

"Butterflies." I corrected.

"Yeah, those too."


End file.
